Love at First Bite
by EpicOtaku4Life
Summary: What happens when a human girl is put into a class full of vampires? Will she ever be the same girl she was when she got there or will she become a vampire herself? ZeroxOC Discountied for now!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Today I start my new life at Cross Academy. At first I was excited, but when I met my new classmates my excitement faded. The one thing I found out about all of them was they were vampires. The class I was put into was the Night Class. But I'm not even a vampire.

A boy from the class started to walk up to me. I was nervous.

"Hello, I'm Ichijo Takuma the vice president of the Night Class."he said as he put his hand out to shake mine.

"Hi, I'm Lilly Rose. I'm the new kid."

Ichijo laughed. He wasn't laughing at me he was just laughing.

"Whats so funny?"

"Oh, It's nothing."

"Okay then."

"Please come with me so I can let you meet President Kaname."

Ichijo and I walked to Kaname's room. Ichijo knocked on the door. Then I saw the person who looked like the hottest guy in the Night Class.

"Hello you must be the new girl at the Night Class, Lilly Rose. I'm Kaname Kuran, president and pureblood of the Night Class. Would you like me to show you to where your room is." he put out his hand so I could shake it.

I shook his hand and heard a gasp from a blond haired girl. I think the girl's name was Ruka. She walked up to me and slapped me to the ground. Another person ran over to hold Ruka back. Ichijo helped me back up to my feet. I was about to go up to Ruka and punch her in the face. But I didn't because I thought that I would get scolded by Kaname.

"Akatsuki take Ruka back to her room please." Kaname said with a voice of command.

Akatsuki took Ruka away from the scene. Kaname walked over to me. I was nervous I have never been around a pureblood vampire before. It was almost creepy.

"Come on let me show you to your room. Lilly." Kaname said in a polite manner.

After a little bit of walking we came up to my new room. I had an uneasy felling about something but I didn't know what. Then Kaname knocked on the door and a white haired boy opened the door. I had thought that Kaname had gotten the rooms mixed up but I double checked there was no mistaking it. This was the uneasy feeling I got. I was going to have to room with a guy. A hot guy at best. But the one difference I had noticed about his eyes and Kaname's was that my roommate's had a soft gentle and kind side to them. It also seemed like he could read my mind. He looked at me and smirked.

" I hope you'll be alright in here Lilly. This was the only other available room. This is your roommate Zero Kiryu." He finished as he pointed to the white haired boy. "Your stuff was already brought up here for you." He had now completely finished.

Kaname then walked away and Zero had walked back into the room. I followed Zero into the room. I knew that my days at Cross Academy were going to be a hell of a lot more fun than I had expected.


	2. Chapter 2

I would just like to thank Inuyashee for reviewing my story so far. I will try to post new chapters every other day.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2

The next day I woke up in my nice soft new bed at Cross Academy. When I looked across the room I saw that Zero was still asleep. I knew that class was going to start in at least 30 minutes. _Dang_, I didn't know I was such a heavy sleeper. I got out of my comfy bed and went over to Zero's bed to wake him up. I shook his arm and he woke up with a grunt. He looked at the clock and imidietly jumped out of bed and took a quick but thorough shower and put his night class uniform on. I on the other hand just put some deoderent on and put on my night class uniform. After that we both ran all the way to class.

Kaname scolded Zero but not me because I was new. Takuma walked up to me and started to ask if I was ok from yesterday when Ruka slapped me.

Speak of the bitchy little vampire, she was walking over to Ichijo and I. She walked up to us with a devilish smirk on her face.

"Hello Lilly I challenge you to a fight." Ruka started as she put up a fist," and Kaname has approved of it."

I was in shocked that Kaname had approved of this. I looked at Kaname and he shook his head that he had approved and that Ruka was not lieing. I was also scared to fight a vampire. I wasn't even a vampire myself. Zero walked up to me and gave me a thumbs up and said good luck. Ichijo wasn't surpriesed at all, Kaname had probabaly told him already. Ichijo also gave a thumbs up to me and walked over to Kaname and sat down to enjoy the show.

I was nervous to nervous, but I felt this starange power rise up in me. It was weird but I ignored it.

Ruka and I got into fighting position. I ready for anything. Ichijo made the signal to start the fight. Ruka had lunged forwards to punch me but I had dodged it so fast it was like I had vampire speed. She tried to punch me again, but I had ducked and tripped her. When she got back up she fumming in rage. Everyone was cheering me on, but Kaname just sat there watching the fight. I noticed that Zero was smiling as he cheered for me.

I had dodged ever attack after that, it was hard but I did it. Ruka was in shock that she hadn't hit me once. Ruka tried once more to punch me. I then kicked her in the stomach with powerful strenght as she flew and hit the wall. I heard everyone gasp as I had beat Ruka with strenght like a vampire. Zero, and Ichijo ran up to me and gave me a high five. I was so excited to have beat up Ruka. But the one thing I was confused about was why I felt like a vampire right now.

After that Zero and I went back to our room and we went to sleep. I lied awake in my bed and thought about what was happening because I knew I was become what the whole night class was a vampire.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I'm sorry for this chapter being so short.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My days at Cross Academy passed by much faster than I expected. It became Friday and it was time for class as usual. I woke up normally, got dressed and woke my lazy bum of a roommate Zero up. I went to class before him so I could ask one of my new friends Aido if he could help me with a problem I couldn't understand on last nights math homework. So when I got into the class room the usual brats and jerks were there. Ichijo walked over to me and greeted me in his most polite manner with his usual big happy smile on his face. Then I got over to Aido and sat in my seat which strangely was right next to him. " Hey Aido Did you get #9 on last nights math homework?" He was staring off into to space when i said this. "Aido,Aido......AIDO!!!!" I yelled into his ear. Aido fliched just enough to fall out of his chair. Ruka started to laugh at him. Then I got out of my seat and put my hand out to Aido to help him up. Naturally he took it so he wouldn't be rude to me, and then like I would do if it was Zero I walked over to Ruka and slapped her across the face.

After that Zero came in with the teacher right behind him. Aido didn't get enough time to give me the answer so I just got one wrong on the assignment. And then came the teacher and his nonsense about how I'm failing this class and how I need a tutor. Then he asks this to the class: "Would anyone like to be Lilly Rose's tutor?!" Everyone just stared at him like he was a stupid maniac or something. Then out of nowhere Aido raises his hand, as I look at Aido do this I see that Zero is sleeping in class again. So he won't know why the heck I'm going to be in the library with Aido tonight. And I will be in the library with Aido so he can tutor me. You know what I don't care if I'm almost turning into a vampire; I HATE THIS SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!

So after all our classes were over with Aido and me went to the library. There we didn't even study once because he knew I didn't need it. But we did do our homework. We also talked about me somehow becoming a vampire and I remembered that I was bit by a pure-blood vampire when I was young before my parents died. Aido told me that the vampire that had bitten me was the same one who bite Zero. After at least an hour or more Aido and I walked back to the dorms and he walked me all the way to my room. Aido then out of nowhere kissed me on the cheek and ran off. I stood there in shock and after two minutes of standing in front of my door like an idiot; I got my key out and opened my door. Where I saw Zero on the ground because he feel when I opened the door to get in. "So you were spying on me!!!!" I yelled surprisingly too loud. " NO I WAS NOT!!!!!" Zero countered. I gave him an evil glare; "OK OK I was!!!" I hit him upside the head and walked to my bed still in my uniform and sat down. " Damn that's just such a stupid thing to do. Idiot!" I yelled. Zero just sat on the floor quiet as I've heard him and he was staring at me with a little look of pure sadness. "What's up with you; you look sad about something?" I said. " Oh...It's nothing I'm just thinking about something." He looked away then got up and walked to his bed and went to sleep. After he did fall completely asleep I got my pajamas on and went to sleep in my own bed not knowing what was going to happen in the middle of the day with a dormitory full of vampires.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was the middle of the day when all the other night class students and I were supposed to be sleeping; when someone came into mine and Zero's room. No this person was not Zero coming back from doing who knows what in the huge dormitory. It wasn't Kaname; it wasn't Akatsuki Kain but his cousin, Aido Hanabusa. At the time Zero and I were fast asleep when Aido came. Aido walked over to the side of my bed very quietly because everyone knew Zero was a light sleeper. Anyway Aido had grabbed my wrist and he did the most unthinkable thing of the night class rules; he bit my wrist. I woke up and felt the teeth into my wrist and screamed.

Zero woke up and right away smelt my blood. He soon quickly gets out of bed and ran towards Aido with a look of protective rage as he punched Aido in the face and he fell to the floor with my blood dripping from the left side of his mouth. I knew that sooner or later at least half of the night class students would have smelt my blood. I soon heard a knock at the door and the kind voice of Kaname Kuran. "Lilly, what's going on are you and Zero ok, I smell blood. Lilly and or Zero open the door!!" Kaname yelled. Zero looked at the door and opened it. Kaname was still knocking on the door and accidentally hit Zero in the face. With no damage done to Zero; Kaname saw Aido on the floor with blood dripping from the left side of his mouth. "Aido, why did you bite Lilly?" Kaname said in a rather calm tone of voice.

Kaname gave Aido a very stern but angry glare. Then Aido replied, "I did it because I like her." I was shocked but so was everyone else in the room. I looked at Zero and he had a look of pure rage; then I looked at Kaname and he had a surprised but angry look on his face. "Aido, if you don't want me to report this to the Headmaster, then I suggest you get out of Lilly's room go to yours and wash the blood off your face." Kaname said. "But...." Aido caught Kaname's angry glare and left. Kaname looked at me then to my wrist. "Zero, bandage up Lilly's wrist and then you both need to go back to sleep." "Whatever." Zero said very casually as he got the first aid kit out of the bathroom. "Oh and Zero....don't bite Lilly even if your tempted by the smell of her blood don't bite her. Ok!" said Kaname. "Fine, I won't bite Lilly." "Good, now I have to go back to my room and get sleep. Goodbye." Kaname left and Zero start to bandage my wrist. We were silent for a while after that until he spoke, "Damn it, I swear the next time Aido bites you or go at you for a kiss I'll kick his ass!" "Zero calm down I'm alright! Don't get all worked up about it! At least it wasn't a pureblood like Kaname or Shizuka Hio." I stopped after I said her name. The name of the vampire who bite Zero and me, Shizuka Hio. "What did you just say?!!?!" Zero said with a furious look in his eyes. "It's nothing forget I said anything." Zero looked at me with an angry look on his face and the walked away to his bed. After that he went to sleep and I sat upright in my bed and then slowly fell back to sleep.

That night I was woken up by a loud knocking at the door. I lazily got out of bed and looked through the doors peephole and saw Kaname standing outside my door. I opened the door and saw Kaname had an angry look on his face. "Lilly, you and Zero are both late for class. Why did you guys not arrive on time? I already covered for you guys though, so wake up Zero and I'll bring you both to class." Kaname finally finished. "Ok, just wait outside for us, ok?" "Sure." Kaname then walked out of the room and I walked over to Zero. I shook Zero and he woke up with a usual grunt. "Zero, we're late. We slept in, so get your lazy butt up!!!" I yelled at Zero. He shot straight up in his bed and jumped out of bed to get his clothes on. I had gotten my clothes together already so I just walked in to the bathroom and got dressed.

After Zero and I were both dressed we walked to class with Kaname in front of us. We arrived at class and I sat down at my now uncomfortable seat next to Aido. I saw Aido write a note and throw it onto my desk, but the teacher saw it and took it off my desk and opened it. He then ripped it up, threw it away, and continued on with his lesson. All through the boring class I looked out the window and thought about all the things that have been going on these past few days. But anyway class ended and then the same routine happened again.


End file.
